Quédate a mi lado GOT7, romance en JYP
by Lia933
Summary: Lia es trainer de JYP la empresa coreana encargada del baile y la música. ¿Pero qué ocurre cuando todo se desmorona por culpa de GOT7?
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

—¡Vale por hoy chicas! —Dijo el manager una vez apagada la música. Todas nos tiramos al suelo y nos tumbamos boca arriba, estábamos reventadas. Llevábamos cuatro horas ensayando sin parar la canción que acababa de sacar un grupo de nuestra empresa y, siempre que realizaba el baile de algún grupo, soñaba que algún día yo estuviera ensayando un baile para mí y mi grupo, solamente para nosotras ya que eso implicaría debutar y, con ello, cumplir el sueño que siempre había esperado, dedicarme a la música y con ella, hacer feliz a miles y miles de personas.

Me llamo Lia Rogers, tengo 17 años y soy de España. Con respecto a mi físico, soy bastante baja, todo el mundo me lo dice y es que, 1.55 cm no se puede decir, ni de lejos, que sea una altura normal. Soy rubia y mi pelo es algo así como una enredadera que no se deja dominar fácilmente. Tengo los ojos azules claros y sobre todo y lo que más les sorprende a los asiáticos, son muy grandes. Mi cuerpo es normal tirando a muy delgada, no destaco en nada físicamente a nivel corporal. La gente de aquí se espera a las españolas con grandes curvas y grandes pechos pero, con lo que respecta a mí, ninguna de esas facultades tengo.

Hace 3 años me presenté a los castings que realizaba JYP, la empresa surcoreana dedicada a la música y donde no sé cómo, logré pasar superando a más de diez mil personas, una locura.

Durante estos 3 años, los trainers han ido debutando o renunciando en JYP, muchos de ellos llegando después de mí, ya han incluso debutado algo que no hace que una se sienta bien y otros, han renunciado o los han rechazado al ver que se habían equivocado al escogerlos en su día en la prueba de casting.

Todos los días mi vida era la misma rutina: levantarse temprano para ir al gimnasio de la empresa con los demás trainers y ensayar durante horas las canciones con los que algunos grupos de aquí habían debutado o hecho comeback, así día tras día.

Siempre intentaba dar lo mejor de mí en cada paso, en cada canción pero, a la hora de la prueba final nunca era elegida y esto hacía que cada vez tuviera menos esperanzas en saltar a la fama.

Una vez que se fue el manager, me levanté a coger la botella de agua y beber un trago, hoy seguramente dormiría del tirón, era el día que más habíamos ensayado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Vaya caña nos han dado hoy ¿Eh? —Me dijo Jin Kyong y me dio un codazo. —Yo creo que algo grande se acerca. —Me dijo esperanzada.

— ¿Tú crees? —le contesté sin creerla demasiado.

—Vamos, ¿cuatro horas de ensayo en una sola mañana? No ocurría desde… —Y no logró terminar la frase porque ya sabíamos lo que significa las dos al alzar la barbilla.

—¡Es la prueba debut de JYP! —gritamos las dos al unísono. La prueba debut de JYP, se realizaba cada 2 años si el CEO no veía a ningún trainer capacitado para debutar, por lo que realizaban una prueba general a todos y de ahí, hacían un grupo nuevo para debutar.

—Tenemos que ir a por todas. —Dijo So Young alzando un puño al aire, se la veía segura y no era para menos, de todas nosotras era la que mejor bailaba y solamente llevaba de trainer 6 meses.

—Tú lo tienes tan fácil…—le dije mirándola con envidia.

—Es verdad unnie, todo el mundo habla de ti en la empresa, me apuesto lo que sea que hasta Miss A o 2PM saben quién eres. —afirmó Jin Kyong.

—Me gustaría deciros que estáis exagerando pero la verdad es que me muero porque algunos de ellos sepan quién soy yo. —dijo esperanzada. —Sobre todo Jr. Oppa. —Y puso ambas manos a modo de rezo.

— ¿Quién? —pregunté sin saber de quién estaba hablando.

—Lia, no me digas que no sabes quién es Junior. —dijo desconcertada Jin Kyong. —"Girls girls girls they love me…" —empezó a canturrear.

—De qué me suena a mí esa canción. —dije llevándome una mano al mentón e intentando pensar.

—Te suena del grupo que ha debutado este año en nuestra compañía, GOT7. Tonta, cualquiera diría que eres trainer de JYP. —respondió Jin Kyong mientras ambas me miraban como si fuera tonta.

— ¡Oh, es verdad! —La verdad apenas recordaba a GOT7, eran la última adquisición de nuestro CEO. Un grupo de rap formado por 7 chicos de diferentes nacionalidades, algo nuevo que lanzaba el kpop y que, según decían, estaban alcanzado mucho éxito.

Dos horas más tarde So Young y yo nos dirigíamos a la cafetería para almorzar. El asunto de la prueba debut no paraba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza y sabía que mi amiga, estaba igual que yo.

— ¿Cómo crees que será la prueba? —le dije mientras me echaba un buen cuenco de arroz. —Si tenemos que bailar Miss A, a lo mejor superamos la prueba. —dije bromeando. Habíamos ensayado ya tantas veces sus canciones que soñábamos con ellas incluso.

— ¡Te imaginas! Ojalá, sea lo que sea la prueba, la superemos y sorprendamos al jurado y sobre todo a nuestro CEO quien tiene la última palabra.

Nuestras suposiciones fueron correctas ya que esa misma tarde, el manager del grupo de trainers nos anunció que la semana siguiente, teníamos la gran prueba debut y, si éramos seleccionados teníamos grandes oportunidades de debutar. En cambio, si éramos rechazados el jurado pensaría si necesitábamos un poco más de entrenamiento o, en su caso, renunciar a seguir entrenando en JYP.

El gran día llegó, Jin Kyong, So Yeong y yo esperábamos detrás de la puerta del gran gimnasio. Todos los trainers llevábamos el mismo chándal: blanco y negro con el logotipo en la espalda de JYP.

Tras veinte minutos, el CEO fue anunciando por megafonía que nos irían llamando de uno en uno. La situación era la siguiente: te presentabas, te ponían una canción y tú tenías que bailarla, parecía en teoría simple si es que te sabías la mayoría de las canciones de la empresa.

—Las chicas lo tienen más fácil. Seguramente tendréis que bailar Miss A, Wonder Girls hace meses que no se ensaya. —Se quejaba un chico detrás de nosotras.

Llamaron a Jin Kyong y cruzamos las tres los dedos. Tres minutos más tarde se escuchaba Hush de Miss A y So Yeong y yo nos moríamos de envidia, era la canción más ensayada que teníamos, estábamos seguras que So Yeong lo estaba bordando.

Hasta 15 minutos más tarde no entraba So Yeong y le bailaba al jurado la misma canción que anteriormente había hecho nuestra amiga. _Qué suerte_ pensé.

La siguiente era yo, los nervios no paraban de hacer que me temblaran las piernas y entré al gimnasio con las manos sudando. En el jurado se encontraban 3 personas, un hombre con gafas y trajeado, se le veía bastante serio. Una mujer con el pelo recogido, no paraba de mirar la ficha que tenía delante de ella y, por último y situado en medio, se encontraba el CEO de JYP Entertainment, Park Jin Young.

—Preséntese, por favor. —dijo de manera seca el CEO.

Entonces, como tantas veces en el pasado había dicho y ensayado en un perfecto coreano, empecé a hablar.

—Mi nombre es Lia Rogers, tengo 17 años y soy de España. Soy trainer desde hace 3 años, encantada. —Hice una perfecta reverencia de 90º y sonreí para mis adentros, hasta ahora mi calificación era de 10.

—¿De España? —Dijo el CEO levantando una ceja. Asentí. —Interesante. A continuación oirá una música y usted solamente tiene que bailarla como mejor sepa, ¿de acuerdo? Buena suerte señorita Rogers. —Dijo el CEO antes de pulsar play.

A continuación la música empezó a sonar y yo ya estaba en alerta con mis 5 sentidos a la orden para empezar el que sería mi mejor actuación. Pero no ocurrió así.

Llevaba 7 segundos de canción y yo aún no la reconocía. ¿Pero qué canción era esta? ¿Dónde estaba Miss A? porque ponía la mano en el fuego que ninguna canción de Miss A sonaría de esa manera puesto que lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando era rap.

La canción paró de pronto y yo salí de mi estado de shock y miré al frente.

—Es q-que… —empecé a balbucear, las manos no me paraban de sudar.

—¿Se siente nerviosa? —dijo el CEO.

—No sé qué canción es. —Admití.

El jurado abrió la boca al unísono sorprendido y vi como la mujer empezaba a escribir algunas anotaciones en la ficha que tenía delante. _Genial Lia, despídete del debut y puede que hasta de JYP_, me dije para mis adentros.

—¿Qué no sabe qué canción es? ¿Y usted misma se autodefine como trainer de la empresa? —dijo la mujer dejando el bolígrafo a un lado de la mesa. —Debe de estar bromeando.

—No estoy bromeando. —Afirmé. Los ojos no me tardarían en bañarse en lágrimas.

—Señorita la canción es "Girls, girls, girls" del grupo GOT7. —Dijo de manera sería el CEO. —Puedo asegurar que es la única persona de toda la empresa, que no conoce la canción. Para un trainer es algo inadmisible no conocer una canción de debut de su propia empresa. ¿Sabe?

—A mi me han entrenado solamente para bailar grupos de chicas. —Dije en mi defensa.

—¡Eso no es excusa para no conocer una canción nuestra! —Dijo la mujer perdiendo los papeles. —En esta prueba nunca hemos dicho que las canciones iban a ser solamente de grupos femeninos y sí, aunque usted haya sido entrenada solamente para bailes de esa categoría, es imposible que una persona debute sin conocer a las personas más famosas que tenemos en JYP. —Me fulminó con la mirada y yo junté ambas manos, esto no podía estar pasándome a mí.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de pronto. —¿Quién no me conoce? —Dijo una cabeza asomándose.

Un chico alto de pelo negro y ojos marrones abría la puerta. Iba vestido con un chándal blanco aunque no era igual que el chándal de los trainers, a decir verdad, nunca había visto un chándal igual era… diferente, y con eso me bastaba para saber que yo, Lia, trainer "temporal" en esos momentos, estaba justo delante de alguien importante de JYP.

—¡Mark! —dijo una voz pava y muy aguda de detrás de mí, me giré, y ahí estaba la señora quien 3 segundos antes me había fulminado con la mirada. Ahora se encontraba con las manos juntas debajo del cuello y la cabeza daleada mientras hacía una estúpida pose. ¿Y esa era una profesional? Basta ver que le encantaban los famosos, sobre todo los chicos, puntualicé en mi mente. —¿Qué haces aquí muchacho? ¿necesitas algo? —dijo la mujer de inmediato levantándose de su asiento.

—No se preocupe. —le dijo Mark alzando una mano en señal de negación hacia la mujer. Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar, tenía la voz muy grave. —Iba hacia los ensayos en la planta de arriba y justo empecé a escuchar la canción del grupo y bueno… me dio curiosidad. —Esto último lo dijo girando la cabeza para fijar la mirada en mí, di un respingo.

Qué vergüenza, encima de fallar una súper oportunidad delante del CEO, también iba a ser mundialmente famosa en toda la empresa por no conocer una estúpida canción de GOT7 y que el mismísimo miembro de GOT7 se riera en mi cara.

—Se llama Lia Rogers y lleva siendo trainer 3 años. —dijo el CEO respondiendo a la pregunta mental del miembro de GOT7.

—Tres… ¿años? —Sonrió. —Mucho tiempo de trainer ¿eh? —dijo burlón y yo estallé en llamas.

—Hay gente que lleva más tiempo. —dije secamente.

—Y ¿cuál ha sido el problema? —dijo Mark ignorándome y girándose para hablar con el CEO.

—Esta chica no sabe quiénes sois. —dijo el hombre de las gafas, vaya se me había olvidado que ahí seguía y por un momento había olvidado que estaba en la prueba.

—¿En serio? —dijo Mark sorprendido. —Y encima de su propia empresa… —dijo el miembro de GOT7 mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro e intentaba ocultar su sonrisa burlona. Se estaba riendo en mi cara y yo no podía hacer nada.

—¡Demuéstrale las canciones de GOT y cómo baila un auténtico Rookie! —Dijo el CEO riéndose.

Mark asintió y sólo le hizo falta un chasquido de dedos para que la mujer le faltaran piernas para darle al play.

Lo que vino a continuación me dejó sin palabras. La misma música que había sonado un rato antes y que yo fui incapaz de reconocer, y eso que esa misma mañana mis amigas me la habían cantado, Mark empezó a bailarla. No era normal como ese chico se estaba moviendo, tenía una soltura bailando increíble, hasta los pasos más rápidos y complicados en él parecía no tener ningún esfuerzo.

Justo cuando comenzaba la parte del rap y el chico se disponía a cantar JYP con un movimiento de manos, le ordenó a la mujer que quitara la música.

—Suficiente. —dijo el CEO mostrando una sonrisa de orgullo. —Espero Lia, que hayas aprendido cómo se baila está canción.

No hice comentario alguno, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación, cuando se enteraran mis amigas me iba a morir de la decepción.

—Jovencita, creo que puede ir despidiendo- …. —intento decir el hombre de las gafas pero Mark lo silencio alzando la mano.

—Antes de que se fuera, me gustaría verla bailar. —pidió de pronto. —Tengo intriga por saber cómo ha estado aquí sobreviviendo 3 años sin saberse algunas canciones. ¿Qué dices Rogers? —me desafió el muchacho. Y desafío que acepté ya que si al menos me iba, lo hacía por la puerta grande con uno de los bailes que más me encantaba bailar.

Hush de Miss A empezó a sonar y la música y el ritmo invadió mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y empecé a bailar de la única forma que sabía, disfrutando el baile, sintiendo el ritmo en mis venas y dejándome llevar por la adrenalina que causaban en mí las diferentes armonías.

Cuando acabé el CEO se puso de pie y empezó a aplaudir, algo que me descolocó un poco, aunque supongo que no tanto como a la mujer que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

—Brillante. —dijo el CEO. —Si no fuera por lo de antes… hubieras debutado sin duda.

Aquellas palabras me sentaron como un jarro de agua fría. Se acababa, de verdad se acababa mi curso en JYP, 3 años para nada, tanto tiempo ilusionándome para acabar en las puertas de la final, 3 años de bailes femeninos para que mi aprendizaje se acabara por un baile masculino, ¿irónico verdad?

Cuando ya me disponía a despedirme y a abandonar la sala, el hombre de las gafas se puso de pie.

—Podría participar en un baile especial de la SBS Awards que son dentro de dos semanas. —dijo de pronto. La mujer negó en rotundo con la cabeza pero el CEO se llevó una mano al mentón.

—No es mala idea. —terminó de afirmar él. —Podemos darte una oportunidad más y ver cómo te desenvuelves. ¿Y qué mejor idea que participando de manera especial en los próximos premios? —dijo él mismo maravillándose como si la idea hubiera sido suya.

—No lo entiendo. —admití. —No soy lo suficiente buena para debutar y tampoco lo soy para ser trainer pero ¿voy a participar en los SBS Awards? —dije de manera retórica.

—Así es, porque tu prueba ha fallado por no conocer a GOT7 y, casualmente, el baile especial de los próximos premios lo van a realizar ellos por lo que al estar con ellos estas próximas dos semanas sin duda alguna, hará que nunca se te olvide las canciones y mucho menos el grupo.

—¿QUÉ? —gritamos Mark y yo al unísono.

—¿Somos el grupo especial de los premios? —dijo Mark sin poder creérselo. —¿Y vamos a tener que hacerlo con ella? —no me gustó nada de la manera en qué me señaló.

—Así es. Os lo iba a comunicar al grupo esta misma tarde pero bueno, me he adelantado. —dijo empezando a reírse.

—Me niego. —dijo Mark.

—Pienso lo mismo. —me crucé de brazos.

—¿Perdona? Aquí el enfadado soy yo chica, no sé cómo no quieres participar con GOT7 siendo una oportunidad de oro. —dijo él sorprendido.

—A ver si te crees que por debutar y ser famoso ya todas las chicas van a estar encantadas de estar a tu lado. Porque yo llevo 30 minutos y no te aguanto. —Admití.

Tanto el CEO como el señor de las gafas se empezaron a reír muy fuerte viéndonos a los dos pelear.

—Estoy segura que la actuación será genial. ¡Ánimo chicos! —dijo antes de irse.

Estupendo, dos semanas, con todo GOT7. Estaba claro que el destino me la tenía jugada y ese día, si no había aprendido aún del todo quienes eran, estaba segura que en el tiempo que iba a pasar con ellos no se me iba a olvidar en la vida.


	2. Capítulo 2

**2 CAPÍTULO**

Ahí me encontraba yo, subiendo con Mark Tuan por las escaleras de JYP dirección a la sala de ensayos de la gente que había debutado para conocer al "gran" GOT7 y poder darles la estupenda noticia.

—No me puedo creer que el jefe nos haya hecho esto. —se decía así mismo el muchacho.

—Te estoy oyendo. —Le avisé, llevaba todo el camino igual. —A mí tampoco me hace gracia bailar con alguien como tú. —le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Y por qué no te vas? —preguntó. —Nadie te está diciendo que te quedes.

—No pienso haberme tirado 3 años de trainer para nada y no voy a renunciar y menos por ti. —dije fríamente.

Nos paramos justo delante de la sala de ensayo, respiré unas cuantas veces pero era incapaz de abrir la puerta. Tenía tantos nervios de lo que iba a pasar a continuación que no tenía el suficiente valor.

Mark no paraba de mirarme y, al cabo de un rato se le acabó la paciencia y él mismo abrió la puerta de la sala de ensayo.

—¡Hey chicos ya estoy aquí! —dijo a pleno pulmón entrando en la sala. —Hoy vengo con alguien. —Asomé la cabeza por un lado de la puerta y vi a 5 chicos sentados en el suelo. —Esta es Lia Rogers. —dijo con desgana.

—Hola… —dijo apenas mi voz mientras entraba con cuidado.

—Entra chica, no mordemos. —dijo el chico más alto. Tenía el pelo rosa y las dos orejas perforadas. —Soy YuGyeom. —me decía mientras alargaba su mano hacía a mí. Lo saludé rápidamente y volví a mi sitio.

—Hey maknae que tú no muerdas no significa que el resto sí. —dijo otro miembro. Éste tenía también las orejas perforadas y una gorra negra hacia atrás. Con un aire de fanfarronería se acercó hasta a mí y me pasó un brazo por los hombres. —¡Yo soy Jackson!

Todos rieron ante la forma de actuar del joven menos yo.

—Sí, el quizás sí muerda… —comentó YuGyeom.

Los demás se fueron presentando y diciendo quienes eran mientras yo lo único que podía hacer era sentirme patética estando de pie mientras decía hola una y otra vez. JB era el líder del grupo, tenía más perforaciones que ningún otro miembro. Bambam a pesar de ser también el maknae del grupo era incluso más alto que Jackson, parecía de entre todos, uno de los más simpáticos. Young Jae era el último miembro de la sala que me quedaba por saludar y entonces comencé a hablar por primera vez.

—¿No eráis 7 chicos? —dije dudosa mirando a Mark. Lo que faltaba era volver a meter la pata de nuevo y que se riera.

—Vaya, pero si al menos sabes algo de nosotros. —dijo con ironía. El resto del grupo se nos quedó mirando sin entender que estaba pasando.

—Junior ahora viene, ha ido a por una coca-cola. —me dijo Bambam.

—Escuchadme tengo algo importante que decir. El CEO me ha dicho que somos los elegidos para realizar una performance especial en los próximos premios de la SBS Awards. —Nada más terminar de decir la frase, todos empezaron a aplaudir y gritar como locos, se les veía muy emocionados.

—Aún no he acabado. —dijo empezando a cansarse Mark llevándose una mano al entrecejo. —Ella también participa con nosotros en el especial. —dijo mirando al suelo.

Quería que me tragase la tierra, el lío nada más que había hecho empezar.

—No lo entiendo. —dijeron a la misma vez Young Jae y Jackson.

—Por lo que se ve esta chica no sabe quiénes somos. —me señalo con la mirada.

—"Esta" tiene nombre. —le dije empezándome a enfadar.

—Rogers. ¿Mejor?

—¿Qué no sabe quiénes somos? Bueno es lógico tener a gente del país o de fuera de él que aún no nos conozca Mark, debutamos solamente hace un año. —dijo Jackson quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Es trainer de JYP desde hace 3 años. No ha pasado la prueba de debut de hoy porque no conocía nuestra propia canción de debut.

—¿QUÉ? —dijeron todos a la vez con la boca abierta mientras me miraban.

—Lo sie-…. —empecé a decir.

—¿Cómo no puede un trainer de la propia empresa saber quiénes somos? —comenzó a decir Bambam.

—¿Es qué estás loca? —continuó Jackson.

—Lo siento mu-… —intenté decir otra vez.

—Lo estoy flipando tios. —dijo YuGyeom sin salir de su asombro.

—¡HE DICHO QUE LO SIENTO VALE! —grité en medio de la sala y de pronto todos se callaron. —¡Sí, es cierto que llevo siendo trainer desde hace mucho tiempo! —miré a Mark con mala gana. —pero hasta ahora sólo había bailado bailes de chicas, siento no ser como el resto de chicas trainers que están locas por tener una oportunidad por hablar con vosotros. Yo lo único que quería era cumplir mi sueño y por eso sólo conozco a grupos de chicas y a 2PM, porque lo único que hago es ensayar, sin importarme todo lo demás.

—Vamos, tampoco es para ponerse así. —intentó calmarme YongJae.

—Es que vuestro amigo lleva echándomelo en cara toda la mañana. —Y todos miraron a Mark.

—¿En serio? Mark no es propio de ti. —dijo Bambam.

—Venga, ¿me vais a decir qué esto es normal? Estoy enfadado por esto porque por su culpa el CEO nos la ha echado encima para bailar con ella. Y yo quería que la actuación especial fuera solo GOT7. Pero si no lo entendéis perfecto. —Y tras terminar de decir eso, salió de la sala dando un portazo.

Todos se quedaron mirándose unos a los otros sin saber que decir. Por mi parte agaché la cabeza, sabía que se iba a formar una gran pelea y no me había equivocado.

—Se le pasará. —me dijo YongJae. —Mark no aguanta mucho enfadado.

—Me da igual. —mentí. No es que me cayera bien pero que él estuviera enfadado conmigo no hacía que yo me sintiera mejor conmigo misma. —Lo único que quiero hacer bien es el especial y así ver si tengo una oportunidad para seguir siendo trainer.

Un rato después vino el jefe de coreografía con dos ayudantes más y estuvimos un buen rato entre todos viendo cual sería el mejor concepto del baile para los premios que se aproximaban.

—Creo que esto se tendría que hablar entre todos ¿no? —dijo Nam, el jefe de coreografía.

—A saber donde están metidos estos dos. —Dijo YuGyeom. —Vamos a buscarlos chicos. —les dijo al resto del grupo.

—Está bien, de mientras Lía aquí tienes la ropa de deporte que debes de llevar a partir de ahora. —me dijo Nam mientras me daba una gran bolsa de ropa. —Es ropa de GOT7 así que seguramente te estará bastante grande. Lo siento, JYP no tiene ropa de chica sin que no tenga ningún emblema de algún grupo y el CEO me ha dicho que como ya no eres trainer no puedes seguir llevando ese chándal que para mañana te habrá traído ropa nueva. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí, genial ahora sí que iba rapear de verdad con ropa ancha y todo. ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Una cadena gigante de oro con el signo del dólar? ¿O una gorra grandísima puesta hacia atrás?

Todos salieron de la sala en busca de Mark y Junior y yo de mientras me metí en el cuarto de baño que la propia sala tenía para cambiarme de ropa. Justo cuando entré y me disponía a cerrar la puerta, me di cuenta de que ésta no tenía pestillo. Aún así no lo di importancia, total todos se acaban de marchar.

Me quité mis pantalones y miré saqué de la bolsa el nuevo chándal que me habían dado: era negro y blanco, justo como el que llevaba Mark. Me los puse y no sé si era para reír o llorar, el pantalón no es que me quedara grande, es que parecía que llevaba el típico saco de dormir cuando vas de camping. Tuve que darle varias vueltas a los bajos del pantalón para que así no lo pisara, además de darle un par de vueltas más a la cintura del pantalón ya que ni aunque me apretara los cordones lo más fuerte posible el pantalón me quedaba normal.

Justo cuando me quité la parte de arriba del chándal abrieron la puerta del cuarto de baño y me quedé asombrada cuando vi a un chico que no conocía mirarme con la misma expresión que yo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Te juro que no he visto nada! —decía al mismo tiempo que se giraba mientras llevaba sus manos a la cara.

Yo también me había girado lo más rápido que pude a la vez que intentaba taparme el sujetador con la camiseta que acababa de quitarme.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!? —le grité de espaldas. —¡Tendrías que haber mirado antes de entrar! —exclamé.

—¿Y yo qué sabía? ¿Desde cuándo en mi sala de baile hay una chica? —dijo enfadado.

—¿Tú sala de baile? —le dije aún de espaldas sorprendida. —Entonces debes de ser Junior.

—¿Es ese tono una duda?

—Sal de aquí para que pueda vestirme. —dije dando por finalizada la conversación.

Diez minutos más tarde salí con todo el chándal puesto y cuando me vi en el espejo de la sala me lleve una mano a la cara avergonzada, estaba horrible.

—No sé quién eres, ni qué haces aquí, pero estás graciosa. —dijo Junior sentado en una esquina de la sala mientras intentaba no reírse.

Le miré fríamente e intenté arremangarme la sudadera por los codos, ojalá me trajeran el chándal lo antes posible.

—Y bien, ¿quién eres tú…? —dijo acercándose a mí.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando los miembros restantes de GOT7 empezaron a entrar.

—Nuestra nueva miembro. —le respondió Jackson.

—¿QUÉ? —dijo Junior por sorpresa.

—No sufras, solo durante dos semanas. —dijo Mark, aún parecía estar enfadado.

Empezaron a explicarle a Junior todo lo que había pasado, la prueba de debut, él como yo no sabía quién era GOT7 y el baile de los premios.

—Por cierto Lia. —dijo YoungJae cambiando de tema. —Bonito chándal. —Y todos estallaron a carcajadas.

—Muy gracioso, cuando traigan mi verdadero chándal ya os reiréis menos. —respondí cruzándome de brazos.

—Vamos, ni que tuvieras tan buen cuerpo, por lo que he visto antes no es así. —dijo Junior sin pensar y todos nos quedamos sin saber que decir.

—¿Cómo? ¿soy el único que no he entendido eso? —dijo YuGyeom empezando a ponerse colorado.

—Al cuarto de baño le hace falta un pestillo urgentemente. —respondí a modo de respuesta.

—Mirad, ¿qué tal si enterramos el hacha? —dijo de pronto BamBam. —Yo no quiero llevarme mal contigo Lia, es más creo que me pareces una chica genial aunque no sepas quien soy. —dijo diciendo lo último a modo de broma. —Además trabajaremos todos mejor si no hay ninguna tensión. ¿Qué os parece? —propuso mirando al resto del grupo.

Todos asintieron excepto Mark lo cual no me sorprendió en absoluto.

—¿Mark? —dijo Junior.

—No contéis conmigo chicos. —dijo de manera rotunda.

—Pues me parece que vas a tener que ir cambiando rápido de opinión Mark, porque Lia es tu pareja en el baile de los premios. —dijo Nam apareciendo por la puerta con portátil en mano.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

¿Qué? ¿Acababa de decir que yo iba a formar pareja con Mark? ¿Es que todo me tenía que salir mal durante este día? Los dos nos miramos sin saber que decir.

—Pero hyung, si somos 7. —dijo Junior preguntando lo que a todo el mundo le rondaba en la mente.

—Vamos a realizar una especie de historia, ¿vale? —dijo Nam mientras dejaba el portátil en el suelo.

—Me niego. —dijimos Mark y yo a la vez y todos rieron.

—Es idea del CEO chicos. —dijo Nam llevándose una mano a la nuca.

—¿Conocéis trouble maker de Hyuna y Hyunseung no? —nos preguntó a todos.

—Sé quién es Hyuna. —admití.

—Sabes quienes son idols de otra compañía y no de la nuestra. —dijo Mark echándome en cara.

—Y me alegro no haberte conocido hasta hoy. —le respondí.

—Vamos chicos, dejadlo ya. —dijo Jackson. —No podemos estar así todo el día.

—Empezó él, siempre empieza él. —me defendí.

—Volviendo a donde estábamos… —empezó a decir el coreografo. —Lia evidentemente es Hyuna y Hyunseung es Mark. La historia que vamos a realizar es de celos. De uno en uno vais a ir bailando con Lia y al final bailáis en grupo junto a ella excepto Mark que acaba yendo a por ella, por celos. —lo último lo dijo mirando a Mark de reojo.

—No se lo va a tragar nadie. —dijo YoungJae. —miré a Mark.

—Esta vez no lo he dicho yo. —se defendió él. —Y YoungJae tiene razón, ¿pero quién se va a tragar eso? Y la gente va a preguntar quién es ella, sobre todo las fans…

Eso no lo vi venir, yo, bailando con todo GOT7. Estaba claro que iba a ser la trainer más odiada del kpop por todas las chicas que estaban enamoradas del grupo. Genial, simplemente genial.

—Ahora solo tenemos que preocuparnos de que el baile salga bien. —dijo Nam quitándole importancia al asunto. —Y comenzamos ahora mismo chicos, los premios son en dos semanas y como siempre JYP tiene prisa.

El coreógrafo abrió el portátil y tecleó el nombre de la canción. Durante 3 minutos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Kpop de monjas? ¿Apenas hay skinship? ¿Dónde había quedado eso? El baile era lo más erótico que podía haber visto en mis 3 años de entrenamiento. Ni siquiera Miss A bailaba así. Todo el baile eran roces, miradas… todo lo que yo no tenía con Mark, ni lo quería tener. La actuación terminó con un beso de ambos protagonistas y Nam cerró el portátil.

—Lo del beso tiene que ser broma. —dije yo helada.

—Si no queréis no tenéis por qué hacerlo. —respondió Nam.

—¡No! —dijimos algo a la vez.

—Al menos estamos en algo de acuerdo. —dijo Mark poniéndose de pie. —Vamos GOT7, cuando antes empecemos antes acabara esto.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Estuvimos viendo el video una y otra vez durante un par de horas más. Analizando los pasos, viendo cuales podíamos hacer con facilidad y cuales podían costar un poco más de esfuerzo. Por mucho que viera el baile sin parar, me veía incapaz de realizar algo tan… sugerente. Y no es que un bailarín fuera un problema puesto que durante estos 3 años muchísimas veces tuvimos que bailar chicos y chicas para realizar coreografías. Pero Mark me paralizaba.

No quería otra vez risas a mi costa, se me estaba haciendo todo insoportable.

—¿Lia? —dijo Bambam chasqueando una y otra vez sus dedos enfrente de mi cara. Salí de la nube. —¿Te pasa algo?

Negué con la cabeza y lancé un suspiro mientras giraba la cabeza para volver a verme en el espejo de la sala de baile. Parecía un payaso.

—Vamos no te preocupes, te podemos ayudar en lo que sea. —dijo YuGyeom.

—Está bien chicos, todos en posiciones. En primer lugar comienza Lia bailando el principio de la canción. ¿Lista Lia? —me dijo Nam antes de darle al play. Asentí con la cabeza de manera insegura y me puse en el centro de la pista.

La música que había oído hacía apenas unos minutos comenzaba a sonar y yo me intentaba dejar llevar al ritmo de la música. La sentía, sentía la música invadir todo mi cuerpo y era algo que nunca había podido evitar. Cuando llegó la parte donde tenía que bailar de manera sugerente me puse rígida y alguien paró la música.

—Hasta ahí vale. —dijo Nam. —¿Algún problema?

—Me da vergüenza. —le respondí. —Estáis todos mirándome y con esta ropa… —dije señalando al pantalón de chándal tres veces más grande que yo.

—Tener vergüenza y ser trainer no son compatibles. —me dijo Junior. Y me sacó la lengua. —Ninguno de nosotros se va a reír de ti. ¿Verdad chicos? —dijo mirándoles a todos.

—No hables por todos. —sonrío Jackson.

—Jackson… —empecé a maldecir mientras me giraba para verle. Éste junto ambas manos en señal de disculpa y yo no pude hacer nada porque sabía que no lo decía a mala intención.

A continuación fueron bailando todos los chicos excepto Mark, la parte de cada uno. Era increíble lo bien que lo hacían y cómo podían bailar perfectamente un baile que acababan de ver en el mismo día. ¿Cómo no había conocido yo antes a GOT7?

La actuación de Mark fue la última y para ello yo tuve que ponerme en medio de la pista otra vez. Los chicos me rodearon en círculos "intentando" conquistarme y, una vez que todos se fueron yendo de uno en uno, Mark se acercó de la manera más sugerente que he visto a un chico en la vida. Empezó a mover la cadera mientras no paraba de mirarme de arriba abajo y a su vez, se mordía el labio. Cuando ya me había dado cuenta, era tarde, estaba encendida y todos lo sabían.

—Vaya vaya… ¡A Lia le encanta el baile de Mark! —dijo Bambam y todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluso el propio Mark.

—¡No es cierto! —Mentí. Pero, ¿cómo iba a admitir que al chico que tanto odiaba era el mejor bailarín de todo el grupo? —Simplemente me da vergüenza este baile. Esto es todo. —dije tajando la conversación.

—A mí tampoco me gusta y no por ello me estoy quejando todo el rato. —dijo Mark.

—No sé cómo algo tan sensual… puedes hacerlo tan fácilmente. Seguro que estás acostumbrado. —le miré.

—Uh, golpe bajo. —dijo YongJae.

—Puede hacerlo de esa manera porque no tengo ningún tipo de atracción hacia a ti. —me dijo Mark fulminándome con la mirada.

Había dolido. Sabía que no era la más guapa y mucho menos la que mejor cuerpo tenía. La ropa que llevaba tampoco es que me estuviera haciendo ningún favor y sabía que GOT7 estaban hartos de ver a idols y actrices guapísimas. Pero, ¿era necesario semejante humillación?

—Suerte que yo opino lo mismo que tú. —le dije sin saber que decir.

—Claro, y por eso cada vez que me acerco bailando hacia dónde estás tú no puedes evitar ponerte roja. —respondió mientras sonreía triunfante.

Mi límite había pasado, había pasado hacía mucho durante ese día y sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación no estaba bien, pero yo estaba harta.

—Nam, quiero bailar con Junior. —dije de repente y todos abrieron los ojos impresionados.

—¿Cómo? —dijo éste sin poder creerlo.

—Que quiero cambiar de compañero y bailar con Junior. —repetí.

—¿Te gusta Junior? —dijo Jackson.

—Me atrae más que Mark. —concluí. Y no era del todo mentira. De todo GOT7, podía intuir que Mark y Junior eran los más populares con las chicas, y no era para menos. Ambos bailaban de fábula, eran guapos físicamente y, por lo menos Junior, tenía una personalidad bastante pasable a diferencia de Mark.

Todos empezaron a reírse y pude ver como YongJae le daba un codazo a Mark mientras le decía "Eso ha dolido ¿eh?"

—Me parece perfecto. Porque yo no tenía ningún interés en bailar contigo desde el principio. —me dijo Mark duramente.

—Vamos chicos, no podéis hacer eso. —dijo el coreógrafo empezando a ponerse nervioso. —El CEO ha dicho expresamente Mark.

—Por favor Nam. —rogué. —Ya has visto como mi cuerpo se congela al bailar al lado de Mark. No me siento a gusto con él y, la gente se dará cuenta y el baile será un fracaso. —dije intentando convencerle.

—No puedo Lia.

—Si es por el baile, a mi no me importa. —dijo de repente Junior y todos nos sorprendimos. —Al menos los ensayos, los puede hacer conmigo ¿no? Hasta que se vaya acostumbrando.

—Esto me va a costar el despido. —dijo el coreógrafo aceptando la petición.


	4. Capítulo 4

**-MENSAJE DE LA AUTORA-**

¡Hola a todxs! Hasta el capítulo cuatro no me he presentado xD

Mi nombre es Marta, pero en los foros siempre soy Lia :) Este es el cuarto capítulo que publico de GOT7 y aún no he visto ningún comentario de nadie ;_; estoy subiendo aquí los capítulos para la gente que no suele meterse en foros de kpop. Además, hice este fanfic de GOT7 ya que todos los que hay aquí están en inglés o son de Tailandia. (Ojalá supiéramos leerlos, ¿verdad? xD)

Bueno al grano, si de verdad hay alguien que le está gustando en serio mi novela me encantaría que me lo comunicara. Gracias por leer :) Lia.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Volvimos a poner la música desde el principio y antes de que yo comenzara a bailar Junior se acercó detrás de mí.

—No sé si sentirme bien porque quieres bailar conmigo o mal porque yo no puedo paralizarte de la misma manera que él. —me susurró. Y la piel se me erizó de manera involuntaria.

—Sabes que contigo estoy más cómoda. —dije sonriéndole.

Y era verdad, la primera del baile me salió bien, aunque aún necesitaba ensayar muchísimo más. Cuando Junior comenzaba a bailar su parte todos me prestaron muchísima atención para ver cómo reaccionaba pero no estuve ni la mitad de nerviosa como ocurrió con Mark, y eso que Junior no era para nada un chico normal. Estaba muy metido en el papel y no paraba de mirarme, sin pestañear. Los movimientos más complicados los hacía de manera tan fácil que me preguntaba si él ya se había aprendido el baile antes de verlo aquí. Me cogió por la cintura y yo giré sobre si misma situándome delante de él, Junior puso su barbilla en mi hombro y su mano en mi cintura mientras nos movíamos de izquierda a derecha, al ritmo de la música. Con un suave movimiento Junior me giró y quedamos los dos frente a frente mientras yo subía una pierna y él me la sujetaba por la parte del muslo.

—Vale por hoy chicos. —dijo Nam apagando la música. —¡Lo habéis hecho todos genial! Sobre todo Lia y Junior.

Ambos sonreímos y chocamos nuestras palmas de las manos. Parecía que el día no había terminado tan malo del todo.

Todos empezamos a recoger el aula de ensayo y entonces Mark se acercó al coreógrafo.

—Necesito hablar contigo a solas. —le dijo Mark.

—Está bien. —Nos miró a todos y con una señal salimos del aula.

—¿Qué crees que pasará? —nos dijo Bambam curioso. Todos pusimos la misma cara de incertidumbre.

—Seguro que tiene que ver con el CEO. —dijo JB. —Tiene que hablar con JYP sobre este nuevo cambio.

—Espero que no haya ningún problema. —dije de manera insegura.

Todos nos dirigimos al dormitorio de GOT7 incluida yo, puesto que al no formar ya del grupo de trainers me habían mudado de manera temporal al dormitorio de al lado de los chicos, locura total.

—Lia ni se te ocurra entrar sin llamar eh. —dijo YugYeom bromeando.

—Tranquilos, no estoy interesada en ver nada de vuestra habitación. —dije riéndome.

—Me parece que el maknae se refería más a esto… —dijo Jackson mientras hacía un sorprendente movimiento de caderas y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Muy gracioso. —le dije con ironía antes de despedirme de ellos y entrar en mi nuevo dormitorio.

Me tiré de un salto en mi cama y poniéndome boca arriba, respiré. Todavía no podía creerme todo lo que había ocurrido en un solo día: la prueba, Mark, GOT7, los premios… etc. Era todo una locura y sentía que aún no lo había asimilado del todo bien.

Unos golpes hicieron que mis pensamientos volvieran a tierra y me erguí sobre si misma encima de la cama.

—Adelante. —dije mientras intentaba peinarme el pelo. Era Nam.

—Lia tengo que hablar contigo. —me dijo éste, y no se le veía bien. —JYP no acepta el cambio, lo siento.

—Pero has visto la compenetración que tengo con Junior ¿verdad? —dije enfadada.

—Pero el CEO quiere a Mark y no se puede hacer nada.

—¿Ha sido por Mark? —dije de pronto, me acababa de acordar que quería hablar con Nam.

—¿Cómo? Ah, te refieres a nuestra conversación. No no ha sido por eso.

No estaba del todo segura. A lo mejor el chico quería recuperar su protagonismo y le había pedido a Nam que quitara a Junior para bailar él. Estaba furiosa. ¡Si él mismo había dicho que no le interesaba bailar conmigo!

—No te creo, ahora mismo voy a hablar con él. —Y tras decirlo me levanté rápido y me dirigí a la habitación de los chicos.

—¡Lia te estás equivocando! —decía el coreógrafo yendo detrás de mí.

Abrí la puerta del dormitorio de GOT7 de un solo golpe y todos se asustaron ante el ruido.

—Podrías pegar antes de entrar ¿Sabes? —dijo YongJae.

—¿Y si hubiera alguien desnudo qué? —dijo JB.

—No me importa, ¿Dónde está Mark? —dije enfadada.

—En el baño. —dijo alguien. Y me dirigí como un cohete.

Abrí la puerta del baño de un solo golpe y me encontré a Mark de espaldas sin camiseta. Éste se giró sorprendido y cuando me vio cambió su rostro.

—¿Estás loca? —gritó.

—¡Lo mismo sí quién sabe! —le grité. —¡No sabía que podías ser tan ruin! —dije empujándole.

—Lia para. —me advirtió alterado. —¡No sé de qué estás hablando! —todos miraban curiosos la escena desde el marco de la puerta.

—¡Mentiroso! —le dije dándole otro empujón.

Mark cansado me cogió de la muñeca y salió a toda velocidad del cuarto de baño y me metió en uno de los dormitorios cerrando con llave la puerta.

—De aquí no vamos a salir hasta que todo esté aclarado de una vez por todas. —dijo el muchacho mientras tiraba las llaves contra el suelo.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar con Nam para quitar a Junior del baile? —le grité furiosa.

—¿QUÉ? —dijo Mark sin entender. —No tienes idea de nada.

Me acerqué a él y empecé a pegarle en su torso desnudo sin parar.

—¡Dime por qué te empeñas en hacérmelo todo tan difícil! —dije al borde de las lágrimas.

Mark me cogió de ambas muñecas para que dejara de pegarle y me puso cada braza a cada lado de mi cabeza, en alto.

—Te estás confundiendo. —me susurró al oído. Y entonces me di cuenta de la situación. La puerta cerrada con llave, los dos sólo en la habitación, Mark sin camiseta y le eché una pequeña mirada a su cuerpo, madre mía… —Hablé con Nam para que, en el caso de que JYP se molestara por el tema, le dijera que la idea había sido mía y no de Junior. No quiero que Junior se meta en un problema por algo que sólo nos concierne a ti y a mí. —dijo muy cerca de mí y sin parar de mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Estás… hablando en serio? —le dije avergonzada, no podía parar de mirarle a la boca.

—Completamente en serio Lia. —me dijo de manera segura, y le creí.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar por los impulsos…

—Ya sé que todo lo que esté relacionado con Junior te importa mucho. —me dijo cambiando su expresión.

—No te equivoques, no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos hacia Junior. —le aseguré.

—¿Ah no? —dijo acercándose más a mí y pegando su frente a la mía. —Por lo que he podido ver en el día de hoy, con él no tienes ningún pudor a la hora de hacer esto. —Y tras decirlo, me dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y yo quedé delante de él, como había ocurrido anteriormente con Junior.

—Mark… —empecé a decir. Estaba comenzado a faltarme el aire.

—¿Qué? —dijo este impasible. —Eres un trainer. Deberías de hacer esto con todo el mundo. —me dijo, y volvió a girarme sobre mí misma quedando los dos muy pegados de nuevo.

—No puedo contigo. —le aseguré levantando la mirada.

—Eso ya lo estoy viendo Lia. —y mostró una sonrisa torcida.

—Deja de jugar. —le dije agotada, la tensión en el ambiente podía palparse.

—No estoy jugando, estoy enfadado. —dijo apartándose de mí. —Enfadado porque bailas mejor con alguien con quien no tienes ninguna atracción que conmigo que te paralizas en el momento en el que me acerco. Justo como ahora. —afirmó.

—Tú y Junior sois personas totalmente diferentes.

—Y yo por Junior haría lo que fuera falta, porque para mí es como un hermano. —me aseguró. —Pero apartarme del papel principal simplemente porque tú no puedas controlar tus hormonas…

—¿Perdona? —le dije sorprendida. —No seas creído, tendría la misma atracción por mil chicos más y mejores que tú, con una buena personalidad.

—Eso habrá que demostrarlo. —respondió antes de besarme.


End file.
